


Character Information

by xsjb (zpnn)



Category: Original Work, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, More to come - to be updated by episode or whatever i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpnn/pseuds/xsjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of vague title, I know.</p><p>Companion piece to my teen titans OC series. It'll be spoiler heavy as I get through the series, so keep an eye out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robin

 

"Okay Mom and Dad, your 'Flying Grayson' is about to take the great leap. Or as they say in French, Le Grand Saut. Down, down, and away. I'd say I wish you could see me now, but I know you're watching me - I can feel angels on my shoulders. And probably a bat too. You said some records aren't meant to be broken, Bruce. But more than anything, I wish you were down there right now watching with Alfred and Tim as I break this one."

**(Nightwing #151, 2009; by Peter Tomasi)**

 

* * *

 

 

  * **Basic Statistics**



**Name** : Richard John Grayson.  
**Alias** : Robin.  
**Occupation** : Superhero - Leader of the Teen Titans.Residence: Jump City.  
**Birthday** : March 20th.  
**Gender** : Male.  
**Sexuality** : Asexual.  
**Romantic Orientation** : Biromantic.

 

  * **Physical Characteristics**



**Height** : 5’4”.  
**Weight** : 120 pounds.  
**Body Build** : Wiry; athletic.  
**Race** : Human, of American (75%) and Romani (25%) descent.  
**Eye Color** :  _[REDACTED]_  
**Hair Color** : Black.

 

  * **Powers**



Peak Human Condition

 

* * *

  


	2. Raven

 

"My mind is a battleground, whipped and ripped asunder, torn from the very fabric of reality."

**(New Teen Titans Vol 2 #1, 1984; by Dick Giordano)**

 

* * *

 

 

  * **Basic Statistics**



**Name** : Raven.  
**Alias** : Rachel Roth.  
**Occupation** : Superhero.  
**Residence** : Jump City.  
**Birthday** : June 2nd.  
**Gender** : Trans-Female.  
**Sexuality** : Gynesexual.  
**Romantic Orientation** : Gyneromantic.

 

  * **Physical Characteristics**



**Height** : 5’4”.  
**Weight** : 122 pounds.  
**Body Build** : Feminine, slender.  
**Race** :  _Human?_  
**Eye Color** : Dark Purple.  
**Hair Color** : Purple.

 

  * **Powers**



Soul-Self/Astral Projection

Advanced Telekinesis

Telekinetic Constructs (via Soul-Self)

Telekinetic Force-Fields (via Soul-Self)

Teleportation and Portal Creation (via Soul-Self)

Levitation

Intangibility (via Soul-Self)

Telepathy

Empathy

Empathic Healing

Mediumship

Healing

Precognition

Emotion Negation _(Does not apply to self.)_

 

* * *

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raven's a bit OP honestly


End file.
